School Idol Texting
by ClickPick
Summary: Honoka and Tsubasa texting gay stuffs to each other.


TSUBAHONKERZ(lol)

3 new messages

From: Tsubasa hubby

Are you free this time?

From: Tsubasa hubby

Waifuuuu

From: Tsubasa hubby

Missing you hereee :(

Reply

To: Tsubasa hubby

sorry bb. Umi's strict today

1 new message

From: Tsubasa hubby

Really

Reply

To: Tsubasa hubby

Yes. Actually, shes now glaring at me.

1 new message

From: Tsubasa hubby

Why's that?

1 new message

From: Tsubasa hubby

Honey?

"Honoka, maybe you forgot that we're having a meeting right now", Eli, who is discussing something earlier felt insulted by the constant ringing of Honoka's phone. She is now annoyed and not to mention that Umi is too. Honoka's too scared to hold her phone for an hour because of the dark aura that the two emmits.

* * *

*after an hour

9 new messages

From: Kira Tsubasa

Heyyyyyyy

From: Kira Tsubasa

Reply to me pls

From: Kira Tsubasa

Baby…

From: Kira Tsubasa

Honoka… where art thou my honoka…

From: Kira Tsubasa

Bb, are you with someone else?

From: Kira Tsubasa

So you are, huh.

From: Kira Tsubasa

I can't believe you.

From: Kira Tsubasa

After all those months of pure love and happiness.

From: Kira Tsubasa

We are so done now. DONE I TELL YOU

Reply

To: Kira Tsubasa

Damn it tsubasa-san. For the last time, this is not honoka.

Maki slammed her head on the table.

* * *

Reply

To: Tsubasa hubby

Sorry babe. My phone's dead.

1 new message

From: Tsubasa hubby

Sooooo

Reply

To: Tsubasa hubby

Hmm?

1 new message

From: Tsubasa hubby

Tomorrow's Sunday

Reply

To: Tsubasa hubby

Yes it is. :)

1 new message

From: Tsubasa hubby

Sooooooo

Reply

To: Tsubasa hubby

?

1 new message

From: Tsubasa hubby

You know…

Reply

To: Tsubasa hubby

You know what? :)

Create new message

To: Rin-chan

Omgomgomgomg i think tsubasa's going to ask me out

1 new message

From: Rin-chan

omgomgomgomg i think kayo-chin would like to know this

1 new message

From: Hanayo-chan

IS IT TRUE?

Reply

To: Hanayo-chan

Dont know yet. She's not replying

2 new messages

From: Rin-chan

Maybe she's just nervous. Kyaaaaaa~

From: Hanayo-chan

Btw, rin-chan's with me.

Reply

To: Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan

Sleep over again? Lucky…

2 new messages

From: Rin-chan

Hehehe :3

From: Hanayo-chan

want to have a sleepover with tsubasa-san?

1 new message

From: Rin-chan

Nice one kayo-chin. :D

Reply

To: Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan

Stop it, geez

Reply

To: Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan

Shes still not replying tho

1 new message

From: Rin-chan

maybe shes sleeping now. Its already midnight. Kayo-chin's doozing off now. CUTE

Reply

To: Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan

Ah, you're right. Good night guys.

Honoka was now about to turn off her phone but was stopped once she saw an unread message. To her surprised, it was from Kira Tsubasa.

1 new message

From: Tsubasa hubby

I was wondering if you're… you know, available?

* * *

5 new messages

From: Wife

Yes I am honey

From: Wife

honey?

From: Wife

dont tell me that you're sleeping already

From: Wife

Argh!

From: Wife

TSUBASA YOU BAKA why did you sleep so early?!

Little Tsubasa was already in dream land, eating her now favorite manjuus. Not knowing what might happen to her and her relationship status next day.

* * *

Create new message

To: Super Idol Nico-nii

Since when did you change your contact name on my phone?

1 new message

From: Super Idol Nico-nii

who knows :P

Reply

To: Super Idol Nico-nii

Really? -_-"

1 new message

From: Super Idol Nico-nii

oh cmon maki-chan, my contact name is just "nico-chan" on ur phone. why u so cold to me? T_T

Reply

To: Super Idol Nico-nii

Just…shut it.

1 new message

From: Super Idol Nico-nii

hmpf fine. change it. i dont care anymore.

Reply

To: Super Idol Nico-nii

Gladly.

Maki did changed Nico's contact name on her phone, replacing it with something that is very controversial.

*15 minutes later

Her phone light up, signalling that it has a new message. She smiled when she saw who texted her.

1 new message

From: 3

sooo… did you really change it?

* * *

Create new message

To: Ms. Tsundere

honoka looks sad

1 new message

From: Ms. Tsundere

And?

To: Ms. Tsundere

and what?

1 new message

From: Ms. Tsundere

What's your purpose for telling me that? And you do realized that we're just sitting next to each other.

To: Ms. Tsundere

well duh. im just concern. after all, im the club pres here.

1 new message

From: Ms. Tsundere

Yeah yeah whatever.

To: Ms. Tsundere

go ask her

1 new message

From: Ms. Tsundere

Why me?

To: Ms Tsundere

cause everybody likes maki-maki-ma! XP

1 new message

From: Ms. Tsundere

Fine! Just stop it with that phrase. Geez.

Maki stood up and made her way to the sulking Honoka. She then started talking to her with a questionable look. With a sigh, Honoka answered every questions Maki was throwing to her. While Nico, whose head hang low, mumbled some words like_Maki-chan, contact name, heart._

1 new message

From: Ms. Tsundere

She got her phone confiscated. And she's worried about her "hubby".

Reply

To: Ms. Tsundere

okay. let her be. its her fault.

1 new message

From: Ms. Tsundere

Then why the hell did you made me ask her?!

Reply

To: Ms. Tsundere

because i can :D

1 new message

From: Ms. Tsundere

I am so hating you right now.

Reply

To: Ms. Tsundere

aw. dont be maki-chan. nico-nii says sorry

1 new message

From: Ms. Tsundere

Shut up

Before Nico send her reply message, she heard Maki's phone rang. A new message perhaps, that was not send by her.

'Does she have another textmate right now? That two-timing beauty!', Nico thought.

Her train of thoughts were distracted by the grunting of the certain redhead. She stood up and went to the still sulking Honoka. Maki's hand landed hardly on the table, shocking the two other girls. Then she started shouting.

"What the heck, Honoka?! Tsubasa-san's been spamming my phone with cheesy messages that was meant for you. I kept on saying that this is not your phone but damn it! Please make her stop!", Maki finished with a grumble. She's definitely pissed, and annoyed. Honoka just nodded. While Nico, silently watched the intense scene, gulped nervously. 'Maybe I need to tone down my teasings on Maki-chan'

* * *

"Honoka, what did I tell you about texting inside the classroom? Look what happened!" Umi scolded her phone-less friend while Kotori just laughed awkwardly beside her.

"I know! But the message I received was very important"

"Emergency?"

"YES!"

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Kotori asked worriedly.

"Tsubasa... She..."

Umi leaned in, getting eager to know what the 'emergency' is. Kotori is equally curious as the bluenette next to her. They waited patiently for the hesitating Honoka to spill the beans.

"She..."

"She what, Honoka?"

"Umm..."

"Umi-chan, maybe it is very personal for Honoka-chan to tell it to us. Lets leave it for now. Hahaha", Kotori, being the nice girl she is, stopped Umi from leaning more on Honoka.

"Ah, you're right Kotori. I think I went too far"

"No! I want you guys to know that Tsubasa's..."

The girls were silent, waiting for what Honoka was about to say.

"She...shessosexyonthepicthatshesentme. My God! That pic is not even on the internet yet. I'm the first one to see it. Heaven..."

"..."

"Umm, Umi-chan?", Kotori, sensing that there might be danger coming, looked at the quiet bluenette. But she just smiled and held her hand, pulling her. Kotori cant help but to blush at the contact and be confuse to what Umi was about to do.

They left the classroom and walked to the hallways, still holding her hand. Kotori will be lying if she say she doesnt enjoy the skinship. She wondered if Umi feels the same as her too. Did she felt the electricity flow that she felt earlier when Umi touched her hand? Did she also blushed when she realized that their hands were actually holding? Did she also liked her as she liked Umi? Kotori held back the urge to squeel.

Umi let go of her hand and stopped. She looked at the door that they were about to open. She beamed Umi with a what-are-we-doing-here look. Umi spoke.

"I think its the best thing that Honoka's phone was taken away from her. I would like to thank the person who bravely did that"

Once again, she held Kotori's hand and they walked inside the room. Kotori didn't remember anything except the feeling of Umi's warm hand squeezing her palm.

* * *

Meanwhile...

6 new messages

From: Tsubasa hubby

So, how was it?

From: Tsubasa hubby

Did it went good?

From: Tsubasa hubby

Is that enough for you to forgive me?

From: Tsubasa hubby

Alright. Im really sorry for what happened. Please forgive me.

From: Tsubasa hubby

Goddammit Erena, YOUR PLAN DID NOT WORK. HONOKA'S NOT INTERESTED AT THOSE SEXY THINGS. She's still ignoring me.

From: Tsubasa hubby

Oops, wrong send. Just ignore that message. Hahahaha


End file.
